


Again and Again

by Footloose_Poets



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Dark RK1700, Head Injury, I don't know why I wrote this, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Memory Loss, Possessive Behavior, Possessive RK900, This is kinda dark for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose_Poets/pseuds/Footloose_Poets
Summary: I WILL FIX YOU EVERY TIME.I WILL FIX YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL YOU STOP./PROCESSOR 3 REPLACED – MEMORY FILES CORRUPTED/Inspired bythisart by Tumblr user k-axani





	Again and Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is dark :)))))
> 
> I hope I've tagged this sufficiently. Please let me know if you think I've missed any important ones.

He might be active, but he isn’t even sure of that.  His readings come in flashes and blips and nothing is entirely whole.

A voice whispers to him.  There’s a face before his but both his vision and scanners cut off before he has a chance to register it.

_I WILL FIX YOU EVERY TIME._

That message is upsetting for the brief second he understands it.  He shuts off again before he knows why.

_I WILL FIX YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL YOU STOP._

Maybe the flashes are becoming more frequent.  He can’t be certain.  He doesn’t have the faculties to be able to piece anything together from what he’s received.

The first thing Connor registers as he boots up is fingers ghosting over the side of his face.

/PROCESSOR 3 REPLACED – MEMORY FILES CORRUPTED/

“Do you know who I am?”

Connor opens his eyes and scans the face in his vision.

“RK900.”

“Yes.” The android above him smiles softly.  “How much do you remember?”

Connor remembers law enforcement.  He remembers a coin and a jaded lieutenant.  _Hank_.  Investigation.  Deviants.  Once he got punched in the pump regulator hard enough to make it falter.  There was a revolution.  He helped.  He found his upgraded model.  Once he said sorry to a mother and child (he hadn’t been himself).  He thought he found someone who loved him.  Maybe he was too naïve to understand what love was.

There are gaps and distortions.

There is something dark – a shadow over it all that he can’t discern.

“Everything’s in fragments,” he says.

RK900 nodded.  “You damaged your head badly this time.  I had to replace a processor.  You no doubt lost some important information.”  He leans down, and Connor realises he’s mounted on a stand when he can’t move away from the face filling more and more of his vision.  The shadow weighs heavy.  “I was worried you might have lost _me_.”

RK900… cares about him – loves him?  He thinks so.

“How was I damaged?”

An impossible sadness then seems to glint in RK900’s eyes.  Connor doesn’t like seeing it.

“You jumped.”

“I… jumped?”

“From the Tower elevator,” RK900 explains, gaze distant.  “You broke through the glass and leapt.”

Why would he do that?  Connor tries to recall what he’d been thinking but apart from the feeling of plummeting towards the ground, everything is so broken that he can’t glean much.

“It was lucky that we hadn’t ascended far,” RK900 says, running fingers through Connor’s hair.  “You might have been beyond repair if you’d fallen from any higher than you did.”

As little as he could remember, Connor felt an… unpleasantness at RK900’s words.  A sense of failure?  Was there an objective he hadn’t achieved?

He would only throw himself from a fatal height if he had no other option.

The shadow is so dark.

“Were we in danger?” he asks.

“No, Connor,” RK900 tells him, voice thick.  “You’re safe with me.”

Looming.  Dreadful.

“I fixed you,” RK900 continues.  “I’ll always fix you.”

Desperate.  Dark.

“Anything can be fixed with enough time – and all of my time is yours.”

It feels like love?  But it’s in pieces.  Connor doesn’t try to move away as RK900 leans closer, their foreheads touching now.  He feels the connection open.

_I WILL FIX YOU._

The shadow is everywhere.

_I’LL BRING YOU BACK EVERY TIME._

Connor doesn’t need to recover all his memories to realise it.

_I’LL BRING YOU BACK AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL YOU STOP._

The connection closes.  Connor is still unable to move, and RK900 still takes up his space.

He takes up everything.

There are no more options.

“I’ll never let you leave me.”


End file.
